


From The Beginning - Art Post for Dean Winchester Big Bang

by SinnamonSpider, TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA





	From The Beginning - Art Post for Dean Winchester Big Bang

Title: From The Beginning

Author: [SinnamonSpider](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider) / Cinnamonanddean

Rating: Art: None

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Length: 7500

Warnings/Tags: Art: None

Summary: Dean smooths out the scrunched paper. It's a flier for some bar in town, pictures of a band on the front and "ONE NIGHT ONLY" screaming from the headline. "What is this?" "It's tonight only!" Sam spouts unnecessarily. "I can read," Dean replies. "Who is Steamboat Vertigo and why do I care that they're only here for one night?"

Link to Fic: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609617)

 

...when Dean returns to the motel room he finds the Walkman on his bed...

 

 

...catching Sam under the chin Dean takes a second to focus. Sam's familiar hazel eyes are rimmed with sooty black, artfully smudged in the corners...


End file.
